what could possibly happen?
by Amara Neko Goddess
Summary: Kagome is finally finished school and plans on moving on with her life. by moving in with her aunt and uncle in New York City. but where abouts is this really taking her?more trouble for our poor miko?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own in any way shape or form Inuyasha or the Avengers.

Kagome pairing unknown  
Inuyasha / Avangers  
Kagome has finally finished school and plans on moving on with her life. By moving in with her aunt and uncle, in new York city but where abouts is this really taking her? More trouble for our poor miko?

Prologue ,

The quest was now over , no more running around the past for the Shikon no Miko. No she is now stuck in her era, the well has closed for good, no longer granting entry. No matter how many times she trys. Months have passed since she last saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru ,Kirara, Rin, Kaeda. She missed them all so much but she was determined to get her school work caught up, she had managed to just pass middle school and was now finishing high school in her last semester. Her grades weren't to horrible because of her adventures in the past, as hard as it was Kagome was getting her grades back on track. With everything that had happen in the past few years Kagome lost touch with her old middle school friends, they had all gotten into good high-schools. As surprising as it was Hojo had even moved on to dating Ayumi and they had been going out for a year now.

With everything that had happened, Kagome was feeling lonely and a bit lost, Her family was trying their best to help but Kagome was having trouble readjusting to the modern world. Technology had skyrocketed while Kagome was in the past. Being unable to keep track of all the advancements, made things difficult but Souta was helping her alot with everything. Her mother was helping her find closure for the friends she lost by being stuck in her own time. Being in the shrine was making things difficult, so many reminders of the past, all she could do now was study to pass highschool. Once that was done Kagome planed on getting a work visa and staying with her aunt and uncle in the united states of America, New York to be precise. They owned a small restaurant and were willing to take her in as a waitress there, her mother and brother were helping her with her English by only speaking English with her at home. A few more months and she can start a new life as a normal girl, Well as normal as a girl can be after all the fighting and death she had seen. She learned how to fight from Sango during her travels along with control of her powers from Miroku and Kaede, thou she had yet to feel any demons in her time it still nagged her that she had things happen in her time because of the Shikon, which had fussed with her soul at the end of the final battle and being freed from the void. The jewel wanted no other gaurdian,thou the full extent of what that means has yet to be seen.

As the time passes Kagome finishes highschool, having managed to pass with decent average marks she packs up all her import possession a few nicknacks of importance from her time in the past and everything else she would need to start her new life in a new country. Kagome hopes for a normal life in her new home in America, but who said Kagome's life was ever truly normal?

.

.  
Authors Note,  
Hello everyone this is my first real time trying to write a story Ive always loved reading fanfiction I've never tried my hand at writing other thou. Please excuse any spelling errors or grammar as I said first story I just want to see if I can get any responses on this.

~Amara Neko Goddess


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own in any way shape or form Inuyasha or the Avengers.

Kagome pairing unknown

Inuyasha / Avengers

Kagome has finally finished school and plans on moving on with her life with her aunt and uncle in new York city but where about is it really taking her? More trouble for our poor miko?

Chapter 1,

Kagome glanced around the busy airport, holding her carry on close to her body. The airport is packed with travelers transferring planes and leaving. Finally she sees a sign in English reading 'Welcome, Kagome! '

"Finally..." she says softly carefully making her was over to the sign and her waiting Aunt Suuzumi and Uncle Paul.

Suuzumi and Paul smile as they see their young niece make her way over, recognizing her from the photo's Kunloon had sent them when asking if Kagome could come live with them, which they happily agreed to as they had no children of their own. An extra set of willing trustworthy hands was more than welcome in the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple.

Suuzumi pulls Kagome close for a hug, "How was your flight ,Sweetheart?" Kagome hugs her Aunt back finally finding some peace away from her home on the shrine."It was good, I slept most of the way thou I'm still tired, it was after all a long flight Aunt Suuzumi " Kagome pulls away slowly giving her Aunt a small smile.

Kagome turns to her Uncle and gives him a bow "Thank you again for letting me stay with you, Uncle Paul" Uncle Paul bows back with a light chuckle reply kindly "it's the least we could do, plus the store could use the extra help we just remodeled and are hiring and training new staff." Kagome looks up quickly in surprise. "Really you remodeled? Why the change? "

Uncle Paul smiles wide "we managed to buy the space next to us, so we have a larger dinning room and kitchen so much more room but,"he motions towards baggage pick up "let's grab your luggage, the rest of your stuff should arrive by tomorrow and we will get you fully settled." they grab kagome's luggage and make their way to the car. Then start making their way into the New York tragic.

Once they finish bringing Kagome's luggage up and into her new room, they start the tour of the house. "This is the guest bathroom feel free to set it up how you need as, you are our guest. Down the hall way is our bedroom." They make the short walk down the hall from kagome's room and into the living room waving towards the tv. "It's a good size tv but we only have cable me and your aunt don't really watch movies but there is a DVD player so if you want to rent some movies you can." Kagome smiles softly at what her Uncle was saying, taking in the comfortable sized living room with a good size old box style tv a chair and love seat on either side of the tv with a three seater in the middle all a nice dark brown with dark green carpet and a dark wood coffee table in the middle. "that's good, but I don't watch a lot of tv or movies mainly just the news, Thank you for everything again"

Suuzumi smiles softly at what kagome says, thinking to herself 'what happened to the energetic girl from 5 years ago, go? What didn't my sister tell us when asking if Kagome could move in with us?'Suuzumi speaks softly, "And over here Kagome is the kitchen," Walks to the right of the living room to the kitchen dinning room area"dinning room is also in here. Cups are on the right of the sink, plates and bowls on the left. The drawer on the left of the sink is cutlery and the right is cooking utensils. Feel free to help yourself to the fridge and cupboards."

Kagome smiled at her aunt then turned to take in the kitchen it was a little small but homey with a round dinner table big enough for four people that looked to be made of pine, with matching chairs. The floor was white, light blue cupboards. The fridge was white, with funny magnetic's and pictures from their last trip to Japan 5years ago, about a month before her 15th birthday. The stove was white while the countertops were speckled light and dark blue laminate and a double stainless steel sink. "I like your kitchen Aunt Suuzumi, Uncle Paul it's very homey in here..."her stomach growls rather loudly. She smiles sheepishly running her hand through her hair, a light blush covers her cheeks "I guess I'm a little hungry from my long flight..."

Aunt Sazuumi and Uncle Paul chuckle lightly smiling kindly at Kagome, Uncle Paul speaks "why don't you go get settled in your room while we get dinner, it should take about an hour for everything to be ready" While moving over to the fridge to start pulling vegetable Suuzumi makes her way over to the bottom cupboard by the stove and starts pulling out cutting boards and pans to cook with."Don't worry about helping tonight kagome, go get settled and rest a little."

Kagome relaxes a little bit more. Feeling a little more comfortable with her Aunt and Uncle, after all this was her family they had just lived far away."That would be wonderful, Thank you again for letting me move here with you both."

"Not a problem dear, would you like chicken or beef tonight?" Aunt Suuzumi asks, while Uncle Paul pulls out the rice. "Chicken would be nice tonight, aunt Suuzumi. " Kagome says softly before excusing herself to her room to unpack her luggage.

As Kagome carefully places her 3 bags on top of her bed she glances out her small window. Making her way over to it she starts to think how like but unlike Tokyo it is while opening her window.'I can't believe I made it this far all ready... ' she suddenly feels a pulse of power in the air but it fades to barely anything with in minutes.'what on earth was that? I havent felt anything even remotly close to that since the Shikon...it can't be, it fused with me after we were freed from the void...'kagome lightly rubs her chest where the shikon reentered her body. 'I guess I know why I felt drawn here, something's going to happen. I can feel it...I must be needed here some how, to help maybe?...' she finally takes in the sights out side her window seeing the famous Stark tower light up brightly and a jet trail landing on the roof high up above having only a sliver of a view. 'Superhero's... still got to get used to the idea that humans have made themselves human protectors , thou that energy...it didn't feel human...'

AN: Hello again everyone I hope you all liked this chapter I've been working on it off and on the last couple days, and it will yet to be seen where abouts this is all going. I have yet to see this particular idea in all of the Inuyasha / Avengers. Crossovers hope everyone enjoys!

Love, Amara Neko Goddess


End file.
